Here's to the Future
by OCshipper
Summary: Set five years in the Future, Cristina has it all but does she ? On the brink of winning her Harper Avery Award she meets a familiar face x
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is a look at Cristina's ;life after she has achieved her hopes and dreams, __I hope you enjoy it, and please review its very encouraging fro me to write more,_**

**_I did not write the love scene at the end The credit goes to the very Awesome queen of fan fiction Princess Leah xxx who also beta and gave suggestions x_**

Cristina Yang stood on the stage, ecstatic to be finally collecting her Harper Avery award. Ten years after her first day as an intern, she was exactly were she wanted to be, one of the top cardiothoracic surgeons in the country. Since the day she had entered Seattle Grace, she had dreamed of this, and the moment was finally here.

Of course, the success and dedication it took to be standing here now had come at a price.

She hadn't seen or spoken to her now ex-husband in five years, since she had walked away.

She remembered that day as if it was yesterday, his face she would probably never forget,

The cardiothoracic fellowship offer from the Cleveland Clinic had been too good to refuse, but more importantly...she couldn't bear to deny her husband the life he wanted anymore.

She had gotten the offer after asking him to give up having children. She would have been asking him to give up even more with her fellowship; his position has chief, the firehouse he loved, being in the same area as his mother after so many years overseas…and she knew he would have hone if she asked him.

He loved her so much.

So she had been the one to leave, not wanting to ask any more or take any more of him. She had cut off all ties, had told him she needed to pursue her career without anything in the way. It had hurt him, and he had fought her every step of the way, but he had finally allowed her to give him the only thing she could, the opportunity to live his life and his dreams, and he had let her go.

Deep down, she had felt he would never be happy without his dreams of a family, so she had been the one to walk away

She had signed the divorce papers and had cut herself off from her former life in Seattle, and from the memories.

Now here she was, successful and having everything she dreamed she could as a surgeon.

**I stand here today honored and thrilled to receive this award. I have been working for this for my whole career and to stand here today, after so many years of learning and hard work and sacrifice…It's everything I could have ever wanted." She paused, debating on straying from the words she had practiced but she needed to say it, even if no one understood but her. "Some sacrifices I made were…were worth more than others." She looked out at the crowd in front of her without really seeing anyone but the face in her mind she never stopped thinking about. "I dedicate this award to someone who allowed and encouraged me to pursue my dreams and goals. I dedicate this award to Owen."

The ceremony was followed by a lavish dinner and an open bar, as well as lots of mingling which she took advantage of as she moved about the room, glass of wine in hand, accepting congratulations from those she considered esteemed colleagues, but never friends.

She had decided long ago, or more precisely five years ago, that friendships and relationships only got in the way and that her priority and focus needed to be on her career. There were sexual encounters, sure, but never anything more meaningful than that, because no one was him, none of them could ever make her feel the way he could and no one ever would again.

With that lingering thought in her mind, Cristina moved to the bar to get a refill. As she did, she spotted a tall, well-built man with his back to her, seemingly looking for someone.

She noticed, with a jolt, that the man had red hair.

For one silly moment, she thought it could be him and she kicked herself for wishful thinking before he turned around. As he noticed her, the man smiled so wide that his whole face lit up.

In response, her heart began to beat so damn fast that she thought it would explode right then and there.

He crossed the gap between them and suddenly he was standing in front of her after five years, standing there exactly as she remembered him.

"Cristina, I..." Owen started, and then instead he pulled her into a hug, with her colleagues looking on, surprised. No one was used to seeing Dr. Cristina Yang show public emotion to anything.

"Owen...you came." Her voice came out stunned. "I mean...how did you know...even Meredith doesn't know..." She tried to collect her thoughts. "It's been so long...you look..." 'Amazing' was the first word that came to her mind, but she didn't want everything she felt to spill out all at once."You don't know...I'm so happy you're here," she finally admitted, her voice a murmur now. "I never thought you would want to, after everything..."

"Shh." He put his finger to her lips. "The past is the past, all right?" He looked so happy for her as he spoke. "I came because...I'm proud of you. I've been keeping up with your career...a Harper Avery..." He removed his finger from her lips. "It's amazing. You're amazing..." He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, the moment gone. "Meredith says hi and congratulations, by the way." He paused. "And that she's still not speaking to you."

"Damn it. Meredith..." Cristina sighed, looking down. "I didn't mean to cut everyone off. It was just...easier, I guess. I kept meaning to get in touch and then I got busy...and now it's been five years..."

He nodded in understanding. "Would you like to come up to my suite so we can chat in private, away from the noise?"

She nodded and they quietly headed off to his suite. Once they entered, they sat for awhile in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Owen was the one to speak first. "Remember when I told you that I thought you were beautiful?"

She laughed, remembering those first few months of declarations and loaded exchanges. "Yeah. I do."

"I still think that, you know." He met her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you like this, Cristina, living your dreams. You deserve it. You worked so hard...you always were the best..." He grinned at her smirk. "And now you have everything you ever wanted." He looked at her and caught her somewhat sad smile."Right?"

She nodded in agreement in spite of the expression she was sure was on her face. "You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled, genuinely this time. "I hear you're doing amazing things at the hospital. Volunteering and research for veterans with PTSD?" They both exchanged smiles. "It's great, Owen."

"Thanks." They looked at one another for a moment before Owen broke the silence yet again. "So how does it feel to be living the dream?"

"Being head of cardio at the number one ranked hospital in the field? Having all the awards? Having my own procedure?" Even as she said it, a huge wave of sadness washed over her. "It's...great. Life is great."

Deep down...she knew she had it all. Still, she wasn't sure if it meant that she was happy.

She hated her dark, lonely and messy apartment. There was no one to keep her crap tidy; the fridge was always empty because there was no one there to stock it or to cook.

There were no friends. This time she was keeping herself truly closed off to avoid making and having relationships. She wasn't about to get romantically involved with anyone. There was no one who was going to get in the way this time.

This time it was all about her career.

Except...now that she was there, now that she had it all...it was all pretty lonely.

Owen couldn't help but notice the sudden shift of mood and the sadness in her eyes, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. "Let's make a toast." He took two glasses and a bottle that had been chilling in an ice bucket and poured champagne for the two of them."To Cristina Yang, Harper Avery winner and badass cardio goddess."

"Damn right." Cristina clinked her glass with his and took a sip. "How did you know I'd agree to come up and have champagne with you?"

"I didn't. I've had this for awhile." At her questioning look, he elaborated. "I bought it when we first got married. I knew one day we'd be toasting to you winning your Harper Avery." He looked melancholy for a moment."I just never realized we would be divorced when it happened."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Really? You really said that?"

He shrugged, chuckling. "I did."

"You're adorable when you're being a dork and ruining the moment." She laughed again.

He had missed her laugh.

"So tell me some gossip. It's been years since Seattle."

"Well..." He considered for a moment. "Actually, I need a head of cardio, if you're interested."

She was surprised. She had not been expecting that. "Seriously?"

He nodded, clearly not kidding. "Teddy left and we need to replace her."

"I don't know what to say." Cristina hesitated. "Can I think about it? I mean, it would be nice to go back in some ways..."

"Take all the time you need. I haven't started asking around. You would have the opportunity to use the new research facility we just built. And you could pursue your new clinical trial. You know the board would eat it up, a Harper Avery winner, so whenever you're ready."

After a moment of silence, Cristina finally succumbed to the question she could hardly bear to ask. "So...are you...um...I mean..." She swallowed. "Are you married? Do you have a wife now...kids?"

Owen looked at her as if he was surprised she would even ask. "No. I never...there have been women, but it never went anywhere." After a moment of hesitation, he took her hand. "They were never you, Cristina."

She turned away then, and tried to brush away the tears she could already feel welling up so that he wouldn't notice.

"I never understood...why did you leave, Cristina?" His voice was quiet. "I told you I let the dream of having kids go. I was ready to spend my life with you. What happened?"

By now the tears were making their way down her face, much as she tried to hold them back."I saw you with all of the kids, our godchildren, with your nieces and nephews and...I would feel so guilty, Owen." She sniffled. "I felt so bad. I felt...this man deserves to have children, he should have children. I couldn't...I couldn't get in the way of that anymore. And...I was scared that one day you would resent me for it and you would leave." She tried to clear her throat, now clogged with tears and met his eyes."So I left first." She looked away from him again, feeling guiltier than ever. "I did. I realized my dreams, Owen, but...what about yours? I wanted you to...I wanted you to be able to have that dream."

Owen looked saddened as he gently wiped away her tears with his fingertips. "Cristina...we were bigger than children. We were. I would have spent the rest of my life with you, baby or no baby." He watched her as the tears filled her eyes. "But it's okay. It's done. It's over."

But it had never been over for her, and as she looked at him through her teary eyes...she wasn't sure if he believed his own words.

They covered the moment with more of the champagne, but it did nothing to dull the memories and in fact served them to make them even stronger in her mind, and she couldn't help thinking just how much she had pictured this even after all these years, the two of them alone in an intimate setting and in a place where they could give into everything they had been missing all of these years, no attachments to anyone else, or more importantly, with each other.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Then...for old times' sake..." She didn't know where the words had come from or how her body was leaning forward without her actively remembering doing it, maybe it was the many drinks she'd had earlier, maybe it was the rush of winning her award, or maybe it was his mere presence that reminded her of everything they had been once, together...but then her lips were inches from his and licking the taste of the champagne off of his lips before he responded, opening his mouth to hers and tasting her for the first time in years.

He tasted the same on her tongue; his hands were familiar on her thigh and his body just as she had fantasized about it for so long under her fingertips. Her gasps felt as they had years ago as his own fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of her leg, lightly at first before moving fast and furious up to the hem of her dress, eager in his haste to push the silky material up to her hips.

"You're so goddamn wet," he murmured, his hand tracing a path between her legs and brushing against her panties. "You have no idea, Cristina...I've wanted this for so long..."

"Shut up." The words were choked out as she began to work on the button of his pants, unable to take him being so close but not where she needed him to be. At just the touch of his length, she could feel the familiar shivers begin to set her body on edge and she gracelessly shoved his pants down and off even as he fluidly stripped her dress off of her body and sent it to the other side of the room. She was sure some of his buttons were ripped off of his shirt in her zeal to get him unclothed but she didn't care and as she felt his fingers hook around and slide her panties down her legs, she had the feeling he didn't give a damn about anything else at the moment but her, and them.

"Cristina..." His voice was a growl before he was lifting her effortlessly into his arms and depositing her on the bed, their hands never ceasing in exploring the others or their lips able to stop tasting and mouthing every bit of skin they could. "You're still so beautiful." He buried his face in her neck as he lashed a path with his tongue and teeth on the tender skin, down and across her collarbone down to her breasts.

She moaned as his tongued laved over her aching nipples in just the way she liked, the way she had remembered him doing to her and the way her body had been craving since the moment she laid eyes on him in the crowded banquet hall. "Why are we still talking?" Her leg wrapped around him impatiently, drawing him so close and yet much too far from where her body was screaming for him to be. "Owen..."

"Not yet. I want to remember you just like this..." He kissed his way down further, over her abdomen and her hips and back up to where her lips were open with need for him before stroking her face, looking into her eyes and holding her there while he finally entered her, painfully slowly, filling her to the hilt and nearly causing her to lose it right then and there at the mere feel of him.

Cristina could only grab onto his shoulders and wrap her legs tightly around his hips as they set the pace, rocking with one another in the rhythm they had perfected so many years ago, one where it took him so deep inside of her at just the right angle and speed that she began to tear up, clawing at him to bring him closer and feeling herself being brought sharply and swiftly to that downfall she so needed with him.

Even as her hand tried to work its way down to help them along, his own, much larger one stayed hers and squeezed it briefly before he was brushing his hand down to work her swollen clit.

"Owen..." She squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back in anticipation. "I'm...I'm..."

It was as if he could read her mind and body and he responded accordingly, speeding up just enough to give her the friction she needed to completely lose herself in him. It had been so long and she didn't know just how she had managed to make it all these years without his touch and the utter bliss she found herself drowning in now. Her body curled around his so tightly she didn't think they'd ever be able to be disentangled from one another, and from the way his rhythm suddenly increased in speed and became less deliberately slow and sensual...he wasn't about to let it happen anytime soon.

"Cristina, I..."

"Owen...don't..." She could barely speak and her words melted into his waiting mouth as he took his own pleasure from her, making sure to rub her one last time so that she could fall with him once more.

It was the first of many times that night they had rediscovered just how much bigger than anything else in the world they could be when they were together like this, when they were making love and when they were staring into one another's eyes, breathless, sweaty and drained from previous activities but never losing sight of the beautiful sight in front of them.

The heat from their passionate evening had long since gone from Owen's bed when she slipped from his arms the next morning, quickly and quietly washing up and putting on her dress and heels before he awoke, but her body felt far colder as she prepared to do the walk of shame back to her own room in the hotel and away from him once again.

She allowed herself only a brief look back at his sleeping form before she closed the door softly behind her, biting her lip as she turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews and kind words I have received so Farr, it its most appreciated. **_

_**My beta is awesome thank you x Happy reading guys** _

Owen woke up the next morning and looked around, groggy from sleep. In his hazy state, he couldn't figure out if last night had been a dream or not, one that he had fallen asleep to all too often since she had left. He yawned and shook his head to clear it a bit before he turned over to find the other side of the bed empty, as usual. However, this time the sheets were rumpled and the pillows in disarray, and even though as he ran his hand over the empty space he found it cold, the memories came back in full force and he knew Cristina had been there, once again, with him.

It was far too early to contemplate much, but the one thought that ran through his mind was that once again, she had left.

As he drifted back to sleep, it occurred to him that maybe this was meant to be it, their final time together before going back to their own separate lives for good, and that after this last goodbye it was time to let her go, once and for all.

When he woke up properly a few hours later Owen, sighed a heavy sigh,and rubbed his face, he reached for his phone, which had been switched off, the phone came alive and he saw he had a missed call, Cristina had left him a voice mail, he laid back down on the bed and listened to the voice he missed so much.

"Owen,

I had a surgery this morning that I had to get back for. I wish we could have spent more time together, but maybe it's better this way.

I will think about your offer and be in touch. oh and Take Care Now

The resignation he had felt in his heart upon waking up without her again melted into a soft smile on his face and a feeling he hadn't felt for so long when it came to Cristina: hope.

After arriving back in Seattle, Owen made a beeline for the Shepherd residence in response to the latest voicemail from Derek and Meredith in the background, inviting him for dinner. Derek had left him several messages, informing him that Meredith was anxious to know about Cristina, to talk about her as soon as he returned. Even after all of these years, Meredith still considered Cristina her sister and though Cristina hadn't said anything...Owen knew beyond a doubt that she felt the same way. After Cristina had left, Owen and Meredith had struck up a friendship and were far closer now than they had been when he and Cristina were married, both of them missing her.

He had barely knocked on the door before Meredith was opening it, a bouncy 6 year old Zola and giggly little Sofia hot on her heels so they could fling themselves at their favorite 'uncle'.

"Did you bring us presents from New York?" Zola's voice was eager as Sofia threw her arms around Owen's neck, echoing similar sentiments.

Owen gathered the two little girls in a bear hug in response, grinning at their enthusiasm. "I did, but you have to let me in before I can give them to you, right?"

"Girls, let Owen in the house. And it's not polite to beg for gifts," Meredith gently admonished.

Zola and Sofia weren't deterred, however, and instead just giggled and shrieked as they dragged Owen into the house, excited to see Owen and for their gifts.

"One for you, and one for you." Owen handed a gift bag to Zola and then to Sofia.

"Thank you!" the girls echoed, smiled delightedly at Owen before running off to open their gifts with their parents, sitting in the kitchen.

Meredith shook her head before kissing Owen briefly on the cheek. "Welcome to the crazy house."

"Glad to be here." Owen smiled genuinely at Meredith. "Callie's here too, I take it?"

"Yeah. She wanted to hear about Cristina and all the New York gossip." Meredith's expression became serious as she looked up at Owen. "Did you see her? Did you get to talk to her?"

"Let's…get Callie first," Owen hedged. "There's not much to report, though."

After seeing the kids open their gifts and saying hello to Callie, Derek, Mark and Arizona, Meredith none-too-subtly took Owen and Callie into another room so they could hear about his trip to New York. Both women were excited to hear about the friend that they had missed so much and asked Owen for all of the details.

"How is she? How does she look? Did she ask about us?" Callie had barely sat down before she was pressing him for information.

"Uh…she's looking pretty great." Owen swallowed as he remembered how beautiful she had been that night, accepting her award and later in his bed, falling asleep next to him. "Her career has really taken off."

"Duh, Harper Avery award," Callie snorted. "What else?"

"She said she missed you guys. She said she meant to keep in touch but she got busy." He watched Meredith as he spoke, seeing the hurt in her eyes and sought to try and change the subject. "And I may have offered her Teddy's job…not that I expect her to accept it…"

He could see that it wasn't the right approach to take, as Meredith's eyebrows drew together in aggravation. "She seemed lonely when I asked how she was doing…"

"That's it? She misses us? She got busy? She's lonely?" Meredith spat out angrily. "Five years, Owen. For five years she ignored us and went on with her life as if we never existed? Like she was never Callie's roommate or friend? Like she was never my person?" Meredith's voice grew angrier with every word. "Like she was never Sofia or Zola's godmother?"

"Meredith…" Owen tried to interject.

"…And all she can say is that she misses us?" She scoffed. "Great. Good for her. I hope her sacrifices were worth it."

Owen sighed in frustration, understanding where she was coming from but remembering the unspoken emotions in Cristina's eyes when she had talked about leaving Seattle and everyone she had considered family. "Meredith…it's Cristina. I promise you, no matter how long it's been, no matter how far away…she has been thinking of you all every day."

He could see Meredith and Callie weren't quite ready to accept that, but they both nodded and they all sat in silence for a moment, remembering the old days when Cristina would have been sitting there with them.

Cristina Yang was not often a person who was nervous. In the past five years, she had become an actual cardio god. Medical students wanted to be her, patients came from all over to have her as their surgeon, colleagues admired her…she didn't have the time or the luxury to waste time questioning herself.

And it wasn't that she wasn't thrilled with her achievements, because she was. At 38 she had accomplished more in her career than most people would in their entire working lives.

It was just that personally…she did question things, and herself. Her personal life wasn't where she wanted it to be and she wasn't completely happy as a result.

Instead of fighting to be the best, she was the best. And now that she had come to that point in her career, she realized that maybe there was more out there in life for herself.

Maybe…maybe even more than her career.

Owen had been right, all those years ago.

She had always hated it when he was right.

Her colleagues at the Cleveland Clinic told her she was crazy for even thinking about Owen's job offer. And she understood why. She couldn't deny the idea of leaving the top hospital for her field was one that was, in short, mad and completely unlike anything she would have done five years ago.

However, Cristina knew in her heart that it was right. She loved the hospital and her work, but she hated Cleveland. She hated that she was alone there, no friends or family. Seeing Owen had only reinforced the feelings that had been settling in over the last few years.

She missed Seattle. It was where she had first become a surgeon. It was where her friends and chosen family were.

It was where her sister was. It was where the man she loved was.

Seattle Grace had moved up the list of hospitals over the years, it was no longer in 12th place but always in the top three, thanks to Owen's work as chief. It was somewhere that was attracting some of the top surgical talents in the field, and with Owen's offer, it was entirely possible she could make it a destination for cardio, a challenge that she hadn't felt in her career for a few years.

Maybe it was crazy. Maybe she would regret it.

But it was right.

With all of that in mind, she handed in her resignation and packed up everything she had to ship it home before she got on the plane herself to return to Seattle.

Now, as she stood on Meredith's doorstep after five years, she could feel the uncharacteristic nervousness set in as she waited for her best friend, hoping that the reception wouldn't be too frosty but knowing that no matter what her reasons were all those years ago, she had a lot of making up to do now that she was back in Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here is Chapter 3 please enjoy, read and review, and I am always up for suggestions, and I apologies fro the lack of Owen, he will be back next chapter,  
><strong>_

Cristina took a deep breath and knocked on the door, seeing the dream house built and clearly a loving family home, brought a twinge of sadness to Cristina, making her realize just how long it's been and how much she has also a sense of dread, she realized she knew nothing of Meredith's life now.

She had been in Seattle all of a day, arriving the previous night she had spent most of the day getting settled into the pent house suite at the Archfiend she was staying in and working up the courage to reunite with her person,she knew she had been a shitty friend and a shitty wife and she was well aware she had much making up to do, just hoped she was not too late...

Meredith was speechless, she opened her door to reveal the very last person she expected to see again, at first she was happy followed by angry not to mentioned sadness to see her very best friend again after all these years, unsure of how to greet her friend she simply said "Hi"

Surprised at such a greeting Cristina took a moment before she said anything, observing Meredith for a few moments she spoke up "Erm Hi, so can i come in or what ?"

"oh right yeah come in, sorry I'm not used to you knocking, you used to let yourself in, but I guess things are different, she pointed to the kitchen "Go through there i''l make coffee I guess.

Cristina followed Meredith down, the hallway of the "dream house" taking it in, the pictures of Zola on the wall, at some point, Zola had become a little girl, and it saddened Cristina how much she had missed.

A small while later both ladies were sat in a awkward silence sipping coffee from their mugs, Cristina spoke up first "So Owen told me that your pregnant thats, great congratulations, after all this time, I mean I know Zola is everything to you and as much yours as this baby will be, but still it's great... look Meredith, I get it ok I suck I really get it, but your still my person, and I'm planning to stay around this time, I know I can never make it up to you, or Callie or Owen, but i'm here and im trying.

Meredith paused, as she took in Cristina's words, Sorry wasn't enough never would be, but Meredith new her best friend was never sorry so when she was she meant it."Cristina I have been so mad at you for so long, mainly because I missed you and because I needed you to help me be a mother to Zola, I needed my Sister," Meredith looked down, she felt Cristina cover her hand with her own, "I know well now I can help you, I have 5 years of spoiling to do with both my god daughters."

"Ok your not forgiven but welcome home," The two women embraced, for a brief moment before, Callie came bursting in, the kitchen with Zola and Sofia quickly following, he two women, jumped apart, "hey Callie, soo how you been.?

Callie glared, eyebrows arched, hands on hips, "How have I been, seriously Cristina how have I been, Callie muttered to herself before launching in to Spanish were she continued her attack,.

"Callie if you want to yell, yell in english, I'm sorry What else can I say, you know me, I am not you I don't do feelings, I am sorry really I am, and now I have to go, back to my hotel, I have a important phone call to make, listen I accepted Owen's job offer so i'm sticking around, so I hope we can be friends, I missed you guys I really did.

She turned to leave, she was met at the door by Callie, who to Cristina's surprise hugged her, "I'm mad, because you saved my life, you saved Sofia and you left.. You left and I had to be friends with Meredith, and she's damn needy, how did you not kill her ? McDreamy this, McDreamy that" and Don't get me started on Hunt, he's a brilliant godfather to the girls but you know, he spends most of his time in his office, so yea you have have a lot of making up to do.

"OK already I get it, but you know I thought I was doing him a favor, letting him go so he could have the family he really wanted, I didn't think in the end I'd be enough, and I couldn't stay, and see him everyday because iI loved him deeply, and it hurt too much,"

Later soaking in a hot bath, in her hotel room, Cristina sighed to herself, "leaving may of been hard, but returning to those you left behind is damn well harder." she was not worried, she was a everything she wanted to be, and now she no longer had to fight she could relax and let everything just sort of happen. well almost everything, somethings required a bit more planning and thought, for example the pregnancy test she had just taken.

At 38 she'd gotten lax at birth control as relationships were simply not something he partook in these days, but here she was once again peeing on a stick.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews, and comments, it helps greatly write this story, enjoy chapter 4, I wanted to explore Owen's side of Cristina leaving, and how his life had been a little more. thank you x **_

Owen Hunt was, a catch, as Chief, he had the respect of his colleagues, he was a talented surgeon, he appeared to have it all, the looks, the career, and to add to the package he was an ex military officer straight of the battlefields, a hero In uniform, it was easy to say he could any women he wanted, and in the years gone by he had of course had his share of women, thanks to the talents of his friend Mark Sloan, although happily married to Dr Alexandra Grey, he still provide excellent wing man no one had come close and he doubted now they ever would, come close to Cristina, she was everything he never knew he wanted, before Cristina he had been engaged to Beth, she was sweet, and kind and pretty, he loved her, but the military changed him, Beth couldn't understand his slowly changing personality, his nightmares terrified her, so regretfully he had ended their engagement in a two line email, not something he was proud of, but he knew he couldn't be the husband she wanted, she deserved to be happy and so he let her go.

And of course he would meet Cristina, Strong willed, fiery with ice running through her veins and a sharp tongue, her hair was fantastic, her eyes were beautiful, her whole being oozed confidence and determination, so of course he couldn't help himself, by kissing her senseless before leaving, at the time not knowing when he would ever see her again, if ever.

Their whole relationship had consisted of highs and lows, dealing with PTSD, terrible communication, their marriage while rushed, had made him happier then he ever though it possible, she was a different women in their home, in private, she was warm and kind and loving, people called her a machine, a robot, these people did not know his wife.

They were happy and been dealing with the abortion,and with their differing feelings about having children, he had thought it, but he was wrong, Henry's death, teddy refusing to acknowledge Cristina, had led to the resident, applying for a fellowship as far away from Seattle as she possibly could, he could still feel the shock he had felt when she announced she was done, with him, done with teddy and done with Seattle, her coldness he knew was a front but he could not get her to open up to him, she didn't want children he did, Teddy refused to allow her in an OR, or even speak to her, and then there had been the fight with Meredith who had been holding resentment at her person, after all Cristina in her eyes had thrown away the life Meredith so desperately craved.

His biggest regret was that he hadn't gone after her, and told her he didn't give two shits about being chief and that he could live without children, and that he couldn't live without her, because the truth is had she asked him, or opened up to him, he would of quit his job and followed her anywhere, she was his life, but at the time he had been so consumed with hurt and anger he couldn't bring himself to give her that.

He knew deep down, they were at the end of the line, he had no more fight in him, and he wanted only good things for her, and until she was exactly what she wanted to be, everything would come last and he was tired of fighting, so with a heavy heart he signed the papers and let her go out into the world to become the world class Harper Avery award wining surgeon he knew she would become.

And Owen he threw himself into his work, turning Seattle Grave Mercy West Hospital into one of the top ranking hospitals in the country, renowned for its excellent teaching staff and A level one Trauma center, not to mention the extensive work he did with PTSD suffers, opening a clinic and running groups at the VA, he was a busy occupied man, always of course keeping one eye on the career of the one he loved so much.

So it had meant everything to him, that he could go to New York to see her, one last time, and receive her award, that had been his intention, but instead to his great joy they had reconnected, in the most loving way, all their old feelings, still there, still so strong, she had aged but in a good way, she was calmer more thoughtful, she had slowed down, and was at ease with her self, she still had that fight that determination he loved but now it, was focused at helping her patients, preforming the surgery's she had once craved, but were old hat to her now and it had mellowed her, she was fine surgeon, but experience had given her compassion.

He had been half joking offering her the job at SGMWH, but it turned out she was excited at the prospect of a new challenge that of turning the hospital into a no1 Heart centre for Cardiovascular surgery.

Things would be different this time after all he was 45 and long ago abandoned his desire for a family, he was too old for all that now, but he very much hoped he could persuade his Ex Wife to fall for him once again. He had renovated the ground floor of the fire house and he had offered it to her, and she had accepted so would be taking up residence down there he so things were looking up.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5, I was trying to insert humor in the final few paragraphs I hope I didnt fail. Seriously you guys, the reviews are so lovely, thank you,**_

"So this is weird! Cristina Yang announced as she dumped her bags into the small ground floor bedroom of the firehouse, "I like what you've done with the place, it's very cosy down here." she gestured around the space, after Cristina had left, Owen had tuned the rooms down stairs into a small office, bedroom and bathroom, and the laundry room which had of course been there when Cristina had lived their, not that she used it much.

A small awkward pause followed as both of them, pondered memory's from years passed,

"well I hope you will be happy living here until you get settled somewhere more suitable, the kitchen and the living room are I'm sure you remember upstairs," he said with a smirk, he started to exit the room to give her a chance to get settled, when he paused and turned around "so I was planning to cook chilli and rice, If you would like to join me ?"

She was surprised at his offhand behaviour, he was actually going to act like they hadn't had sex, not 4 weeks ago, he was going to act like she was the same as all the previous tenants he'd had renting these rooms in past years. "oh yes, I would, I always loved your cooking Owen."

He smiled "great I will go get cooking then," as he left he mentally kicked himself "idiot Hunt stupid idiot, she's your ex wife and your treating her like, some college student, who is renting your rooms." he continued to chastise himself as he stomped up the stairs.

He knew he was in trouble, he couldn't help himself, at night in bed replying that night they had spent together over and over in his mind. he was in real danger of falling for this women all over again, he just hoped this time it was for good.

With a tired sigh she flopped onto the soft king size double bed, already made up with pure Egyptian cotton sheets, and covers,it felt comfortable and familiar, because this bed had been their bed, banished from the bedroom, along with all memories of the wife that abandoned him. "damn it," she swore several times, although this move felt good, she hasn't quite anticipated quite how hard is was going to be to erase the hurt she had caused especially Owen, " she still loved him, she always had, and now she had a chance to make him hers again, she wasn't going to mess it up this time. She just hoped he was willing to let her back in.

She must have fallen asleep, because not much later she herd gentle knocking on her door, followed by him gently calling out her name "Cristina ? Dinner is ready," he opened the door, he saw her on the bed, clearly she had been napping, "oh erm sorry I'll go, you sleep,"

"no I'm fine I'm just tired a lot these days, but also hungry so your fine, it's fine I want to eat,"

They went together upstairs, we're she could see Owen had laid the table, sitting down she spied the wine "oh crap" she wasn't ready to tell him, her news yet, she wasn't entirely sure how he would take it, I mean a baby was big news and it hadn't quite sunk in for her yet, she had decided at her age and with her career a success she could make time to have a baby, but would he be quite as willing ?

"here you go" he announced bringing over a plate of chilli, that smelt like heaven, this baby was making her crave food, all the time. "this smells so good, I missed your cooking, and no I won't have wine actually thanks" she said stopping him fill her glass, "I'm detoxing" she quickly answered to wipe the confused look off his face. He fetched her a glass of water, "here you go."

They ate in silence for awhile, "so your detoxing what the hell does that even mean' ? She giggle nervously passing by that comment hopping he would drop it. As luck would have it he changed the conversation, Anyway I suppose we should talk about what happened in New York, it, well it meant a lot to me that we could still be that amazing together after all this time, I came to see you looking for reassurance you were happy and and to wish you well, I never imagined I would be lucky enough to have you back in my life,I know things were bad in the end but I need stopped loving you, so what I'm saying is I hope one day we can maybe try and be together again.

He looked down at his plate and waited for her answer, "Owen I.I. she started, but stopped. He smiled sadly "it's ok Cristina If you don't feel the same it's fine I understand, you made your choice a long time ago and I have to move on.

"No Owen wait no, I do I do feel the same, you just took me a little by surprise I mean I didn't exactly treat you great and yet here you are still in love with me, I guess I don't really understand why ? After all this time how you still could."

Owen got up from the table and sat next to her, taking her hands in to his own, "because I know you and I love you, and because I should of come after you, being chief was not that important, having kids in the long run was not that important but what we had it was important. And yes I won't lie you devastated me, but I always kept an eye on you because I always thought one day just maybe we will find each other agin. Ok as cheesy as it sounds I always thought that."

She couldn't help laugh a little, "Oh god I don't deserve this, or you, I thought I was making your life better, instead I made it worse." by now tears were slowly making their way down her face. "he wiped away her tears, "don't cry it's ok, don't cry, please don't be sad, the past is done, let's move on, leave the past behind."

"ok but there is one small thing I neglected to tell you, I wasn't sure I was going to say anything yet, but well quite unexpectedly I find myself to be well pregnant !"

"so your not detoxing then ?" he said there was a long pause were he realized what she was saying and he felt light headed, he grabbed the wine bottle and took a long swig, he paused again, he was in shock clearly and he was handling this very badly, "it is mine right ? No shit stupid question sorry forgive me, I'm going to need a minute to process this," "did we not use a condom ? No right ok," he said answering his own questions.

Cristina was slightly amused whilst also slightly concerned "Owen shut up and sit down, be cause I'm extremely close to slapping you. She got up and went over to the drinks cabinets ad poured him a large whiskey, "here drink this, I know this is a huge shock, believe me, I know I'm still only 38 but I guess I got lax about protection, and then she did slap him "of course it's your child you idiot, I would never have anyone's child but yours ever, ! I'm not Meredith I don't have drunken one night stands, look Im doing this, I'm having the baby, I wont blame you if you walked away I wouldn't."

The color had returned to his cheeks and his heart rate had slowed, his thinking had turned more rationale, "I'm gong to be a father ! He said, almost to himself, then he jumped up "I'm going to be a father" this time he shouted it not caring who may of heard.

He pulled her close "were going to be parents !"

She smiled "yeah the poor kid, we're its parents, us crazy dysfunctional, messed up idiots."

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6, ok so first off, your reviews are so kind and wonderful to read, **_

_**now I want to say to Sam who left me a review, first of all this is fan fiction its not an English class you are not my English teacher, second of all, I appreciate my grammar sucks, but that's not going to change I'm mildly dyslexic and hence I suck at all that stuff and 3rd of all their are nicer ways to tell people the tings you wrote in your review, **_

_**So on with the story and Hardcore CO fans i'm sorry it hurt to write that part but I needed something to write about in this chapter.**_

They had always been passionate lovers, even that night 5 weeks ago that had resulted in the conception of their child, they came together as easy as if they had never been apart.

Here they were again, but this time was not about goodbye or old times sake this was to seal the declarations of love already made, to seal their new commitment to each other.

It had been for them both a strange day, Cristina had not intended to reveal her pregnancy that soon, nor had she expected to be his again, she had been wary she supposed of rushing into a relationship with him, so soon after returning to Seattle she had decided to move slowly and cautiously to avoid past mistakes, but of course they had barely been in the same house not an hour before, they found themselves declaring their love, a love which had remained strong, even though they had been apart so long. She was overwhelmed with feelings for this man, who could still love her after the hurt she knew she had caused him.

The night had brought him many surprises he hadn't been expecting, that she still wanted him, still loved him, was more them he could of hoped for, and then the baby, their baby ,he had long ago given that hope up but he was thrilled, they had sat up late into the night talking and had agreed for the child's sake to take things slow to not rush into things, there really was no rush, they were together this was the main thing. He looked over her sleeping naked form, age only made her more beautiful, she was everything he already loved about her, with a slight calmer approach to live, experience had matured her, their love making was as amazing as ever, he had had lovers over the years but no one could make him feel like she did, he gently caressed her face, as she slept on, worn out from their night of passion.

Cristina awoke the next morning, feeling his kiss on her neck, his hand gently caressing her still flat stomach, she smiled "feel like a shower ? I believe it's been quite some time since you washed my hair ," "oh my god you must stink" he joked, "ok I think soapy morning shower sex is defiantly in order," he jumped out of bed, dragging her with him, into the bathroom,shedding what little night clothes they had been wearing.

It was warm and seamy in the shower after their long passionate shower love making, they stumbled out of the shower still kissing, and touching, desperate to taste every bit of each other, somehow they managed to break away to towel each other dry.

A small while later after they had managed to dress themselves, they headed for the kitchen were Owen announced he was making breakfast for them both.

"Perfect I'm starving, need to keep my energy up for today, its a big day, five years ago I left a resident and today I will be retuning as head of Cardio, today is good, bring on the food, the residents, and the ever so awesome surgeries.

Owen laughed to himself as he busily prepared a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast With coffee, and juice. "you know quite a lot has changed around the hospital mostly for the better, I think you will find some familiar faces and not so familiar faces, around the hospital, anyway here you go" placing a plate of food In front of her, "there you go eat up"

"oh my this looks so good" she exclaimed at the food on table in front of her, she picked up her fork and dug in hungrily, owen brought his own plate over, settling himself at the table he too began to ate.

"So Owen tell me why did Teddy leave ? Teddy was still a sore subject for Cristina after all it was Henry's death and Teddy's inability to forgive and move past that had lead to Cristina deciding to pursue a fellowship elsewhere.

Owen smiled "Well really I should not divulge information about former staff but between you and me she had shall we say a breakdown you know Henry's death was terribly sad for her and she regretted that her grief led her to blame and alienate her friends and her student and when you won your Harper Avery Award She simply decided she wanted more out of life I mean she's almost fifty and Seattle held a lot of bad memories for her." Owen paused "that's it" he looked down at his plate and carried on eating hoping she wouldn't pry any further.

If Cristina was not mistaken Owen was withholding something from her, "oh there is clearly way more to that story then you letting on," she paused not sure if she wanted to know but then miscommunication had been their failing before and this time she wanted them to lay all their cards on the table. "it's ok Owen if you guys were together I can take it I think."

Damn why did she have to go there he sighed "ok so about 6 months after you left yes we we were together on and but off never serious more like friends with benefits two miserable, lost people trying to find their way but teddy was always pushing to make it serious and I could never be with her in that way, it ended badly actually. my fault stupid it was to even let it happen, he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Owen it's ok I'm disappointed and slightly hurt you did that after everything. But of course I left you alone and without any intention of coming back. So perhaps on some level I understand it, look the past is gone we can't change it, so we can move on fuck teddy she's nobody we're here together and I never thought we'd get the chance again."

Cristina looked up at the hospital. From the outside nothing much had changed. The benches were the same, the doors, the trees. She couldn't believe she was here again after so long, all her fellow residents were elsewhere. There was a new generation of residents, a new generation of Attending surgeons. She remembered her first day here as an intern 10 years ago, fresh out of medical school determined to be the best to excel in everything and to leave the others trailing behind. Instead she made long lasting friendships, she became somebody's wife and she became a surgeon. And now here she was again except this time she was the already best, and she was going to reconnect with her friends and she had Owen even if he wasn't her husband anymore he was still hers.

Carefully sorting through her things, setting them into her new office, she didn't hear the knock the first time, she couldn't help the smile that covered her face when she did look up "Alex I have been wondering when I'd see you, is been too long. so your a paediatric attending now, I figured you would, I mean you always were a big kid so it makes sense you work them them."

"haha Yang still a bitch then I see, a bitch that got hot and became a hot shot Harper Avery Award winning surgeon and it's been way to long what the hell Yang you could of rang now am again, I mean Meredith you two were freaking inseparable and you take off, without a word for 5 years, we I mean she missed you,"

Cristina smiled over the years her and Alex had a brother and sister type relationship,deep down they cared for each other, she put her hand on his arm, "I missed you too Alex,"

Alex as usual put up his wall, "whatever Yang I need a consult when you have Finished polishing your awards."

He retreated and left the room. Leaving Cristina alone to smirk, "he totally could of sent an intern to do that, he missed me, is good to be back."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Love that you guys love this story. Thank you for the Kind words and the helpful hints. is there anything you would like to see in this story ? let me know x**_

It had been a busy month for Cristina settling in to her new job and life at Seattle Grace Hospital. Getting her own routine established and implementing her way of doing things.

Work was busy and good, she found herself slowly renewing past friendships, things with Meredith were getting better, they found themselves slowly easing back to the way things had been.

Five weeks had passed since she rekindled her relationship with Owen. she had now moved her things back into the bedroom, and bathroom they had once shared, and soon Owen was happily picking up her dirty underwear of the floor as before.

Today was the day they would see their baby for the very first time, hear it's little heartbeat and find out when they would be expecting their little baby, Cristina thought she was around 10 weeks. going on when she received her award and so it was pretty certain as their had been no one a long time before.

"I need to pee, what's the hold up ?" Cristina continued to moan and Owen just patted her hand trying to be helpful "Sorry hon It sucks you have to drink so much water but it will be worth it when we see little O on the screen."`

"Little O are you kidding me ?" Cristina smiled at the adorable nickname Owen had given to their little baby, she would be proud to name her son Owen, not that she planned to admit this to him.

They did not have to wait very long, as Dr Oh their OB came shuffling into the room, she was a interesting sort of lady with a slightly unconventional dress sense. She smiled and took down usual details and drew some blood, a small while later, they got to see their little miracle there on the monitor. Cristina gasped at the sound of the tiny heart beat, it sounded to her, so perfect, she smiled at Owen, who squeezed her hand as together they watched their little baby before them on the screen.

Later Cristina showed off the sonogram picture to her friends, pointing out the heart and the head and the other things you might see on a healthy 10 week scan.

Later that night they fell asleep in each others arms thinking about the little life they were creating.

The next day Owen announced he was going to visit his mother and tell her their news, he decided to go alone as he hadn't told her Cristina was back yet and he wasn't sure how she would react. Mrs Hunt had been very fond of Cristina but she had also been very angry at Cristina when she upped and left her son.

A small while later Cristina left for work and Owen left to visit his mother, he was kind of nervous.

Owen knocked on the door, his mother greeted him with the usual hug, followed by her going off to make him tea. They took their tea into the sitting room, "So Owen you said on the phone you had some news, so don't keep me in suspense any longer." she said eagerly awaiting whatever ever her son may have to tell her.

Owen took a drink of tea trying to find the right words, "do you remember 10 weeks or so ago when I travelled to New York ?" his mother nodded still smiling for now "I do of course you brought your niece that beautiful bracelet from Tiffany's"

"Ahh yes right ok well I went to see someone who was there, she was winning an award for surgical excellency the Harper Avery award." his mother now was looking less happy then she had before, "you mean your ex wife ? Owen, I don't see why you lied your a grown man now, your life Is your own if you wish to see 'that' women what can I do ? just remind you that she left you a depressed and broken man."

"Thank you mother I remember perfectly and that's not the news. May I continue please ?" Mrs Hunt nodded, her lips pressed firmly together she really disliked 'that' woman.

"Well we caught up with each others lives and I jokingly offered her a job and well surprisingly she took it. She is our new head of Cardio seems she needed a new challenge, and well we are slowly working on our relationship we want to give it another try and she's 10 weeks pregnant." he left that detail in hoping his mother would catch on that they slept together in New York without him having to spell it jumped up from the sofa "more tea mom ?" he took their cups and quickly left the room.

Mrs Hunt really did not know what to say or what to think she had been very fond of her daughter in law but had always worried the ambitious young women would hurt her son and then she had, and now she was back again and pregnant and well she just hoped for the child's sake it would last.

By now a sheepish looking Owen had returned gingerly placing the tea down in front of his mother.

"Owen you know me I can forgive Cristina if you have mainly for your sake and my grandchild but I don't trust her and it may take a long time until I do."

Relived Owen hugged his mom, "Thank you ! I know you don't like her very much and I get why but I love her I can't help it, both of us never intended this I know I certainly didn't, I went to New York simply to wish her well, the love we made was was just something very natural that we couldn't of stopped even if we had wanted to." His mom let out a sigh "ok I will do my best to be ok with it but I can't pretend I'm not angry at that women because I am very angry."

"Well mom I guess that's fair enough just try and be nice for me ? And perhaps you would like to see your grandchild's first picture ?" He put his mug down on the counter top and fished around in his pocket for the sonogram picture which he handed to his mom. Tears pooled in her eyes, her face broke in to a grin that could match her sons. "Oh my it's beautiful I'm happy for you I really am nothing matters not really when you think of this little life, our little miracle."

She was standing at the Nurses station going over charts, she felt his arms curl around her his hands resting on the small swelling of her stomach His lips lingered on her neck."hello how did It go, was she happy ?" she leaned against his chest enjoying his light kisses on her neck.

"It went just fine she's very happy for us." he hoped she would drop it now, he really didn't want to admit that his mom wasn't really a big fan of Cristina.

She turned around looking him in the eyes' arching one eyebrow. "seriously ! So She's ok, she doesn't dislike me then ? Huh interesting." he laughed nervously "Why is that interesting ?"

"Well because of the way I just left, because I hurt you. She's your mom she must be angry ? Don't lie Owen because trust me if I go see her I'll know if she hates me or not and I'm just gonna be pissed at you for not telling me." she prodded him in the chest making her point clear.

"Fine she's upset with you she thinks you will hurt me again but she also appreciates I'm a grown up who gets to make his own mistakes."

"Oh so I'm a mistake ? This is a mistake ? I see right well on that note I have work to do." Not giving chance to answer she pushed him away and stalked off.

He managed to find her later in her office, having decided earlier to let her cool off. "Cristina I worded it wrong you know full well this and you isn't a mistake why would you even think that ?" she walked over to him cupping his face "hormones stupid hormones. Your going to have to deal, I will try to save all my hormonal rages up to take out on my interns and my residents but I'm not promising you get a totally easy ride here."

"I see, he said closing the door behind him, well I can live with a few rages here and there plus the make up sex is going to be so much fun."

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for delay in update x**_

Chapter 8

Pregnancy was a new and challenging thing for Cristina, she had once told Owen in their couples therapy she would happily never change her mind, that she would accept her choice in life, and true to her word she had reached the tender age of 38 without regret well not much regret she regretted her marriage ending and ending close friendships but other then that she had accepted her lot in life until that same redhead came flooding back in to her life and suddenly she was back in Seattle, renewing friendships and having her ex husbands baby life was strange.

She couldn't pinpoint when she changed her mind but she could guess it was when she started to achieve her dreams and win awards she needed a new challenge as work was not really a huge challenge lately it was everything she wanted it to be but with age and experience she often found herself happily giving procedures up to eager residents one who reminded her a lot of herself. So having a baby was a challenge she excited about.

It had been two months since Owen's visit with his mom. he had been avoiding the grey area that was his mothers dislike for his ex wife and simply he did not want to burst the bubble he and Cristina had been living in since they reunited he told himself it was because he didn't want to cause his pregnant girlfriend stress. but really he was starting to worry his mom was right, what if she got bored in Seattle, she had been used to Cleveland clinic which was no1 no to mention how cut off and dedicated to cardio she had become what if this was a novelty and when is wore off ended up alone again with is heart in pieces on the floor.

Lately owen had become distant and she couldn't figure out why they were due for another doctors appointment she was around 20 weeks and she should be excited about seeing her baby again but instead she was worrying about Owen and how detached he had become lately. she knew from painful experience she should discuss it with him but old habits have a way of rearing their ugly heads, she had an idea it was something to do with his visit with his mother, she guessed he was backing off out of fear of being hurt again she could understand this but rejection when you were starting to resemble a small whale was not a good thing.

They sat in the Dr's waiting to be called for their appointment she decided now might be a good time to bring up the issue. She took his hand in hers, "Owen is anything the matter ? I mean you seem distant lately, like your I dunno maybe changing your mind."

He squeezed her tiny hand in reassurance, "I'm just concerned this might not be truly what you want and your doing it out of boredom or at least in time you'll become bored with Seattle and leave again I couldn't take that not again..."

She whipped her hand away "are you kidding me you listened to your mom and now your all paranoid right ?" letting out a deep breath she smiled at him "Owen your just going to have to trust me I know I left before but I am here now I'm staying I promise I have nothing in Cleveland, and I have Everything here," she placed his hand on her growing stomach "everything Is here I promise."

Before another word could be said they were called into their appointment they exchanged smiles of reassurance.

Cristina felt it was a shame Owen's mom did not like her being back in Owens life although she understood were his mom was coming from she was not thrilled about it. Before she left those years ago her relationship with Mrs Hunt had been almost that of a mother and daughter and Cristina hoped one day she could convince Sarah to give her another chance as her own son had done, in fact she fully intended on visiting Sarah and attempting to bridge the gap.

Meanwhile back at the hospital a tall familiar dark skinned man was heading the familiar walkway to the Chiefs office, he assumed Richard will be retired by now, and was intrigued to meet the new chief.

He was a Man on a mission his mother needed life saving surgery and he could think of only one women he wanted to preform her surgery, he had been to surprised to find out she had moved back to Seattle, after all she had mapped out an impressive career back home in Cleveland, and instead of celebrating with him after her Harper Avery win, she had ended their affair and moved away.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9The Vent

_**Chapter 9...**_

_**So I neglected this story for a long long time. I'm sorry for that but here is Chapter 9. **_

_**It's short and sweet, I really want to move this story along andfind a nice ending for it. **_

Owen greeted the dark skinned man he found waiting in his office, with a firm hand shake and smile. "Chief Owen Hunt. and how may I help you?" The other man smiled and pulled away his hand. "Dr preston Burke of the Cleveland Clinic." Owen gulped harshly, this man was Cristina's ex fiancé. "I have of course heard many things about you, and welcome you to our hospital. Erm is there anyone particular you have come to see?" He asked knowing the answer all too well.

"Yes, you are aware I suppose Dr Yang was my very own student at Cleveland? I need her to preform life saving surgery on my Mother. She is the best, after me of course." He smirked, Owen wanted to smack that smirk right off his arrogant face. Instead he smiled and nodded. "Right I will have her paged and is your Mother here in Seattle?" Preston shook his head, "No she is in Baltimore, I need Dr Yang to come straight away to Baltimore."

He knew that wasn't likely to happen, Cristina couldn't fly in her current condition. But having said that, knowing Cristina she would go anyway.

Her pager went off just as she was about to enjoy a long needed sit down with a cup of tea. She groaned and eased herself back up of the chair and made her way to Owen's office. She slammed the door open, not bothering to knock. If he had anyone important in there then well tough to that. "This better be good Owen...I had just sat down, thats not an easy thing to do these days!

Owen pulled out his chair for her to sit in. "Cristina I think you know Dr Burke..." She grimaced, "Oh...Hi Dr Burke," She glared at the darker man. "What are you doing here? I told you I wasn't interested in seeing you ever again, after I found you in bed with your admin..." Owen was pretty quick to realize she had in fact rekindled her past romance with Burke. He was not a happy man, he excused himself from his office. Leaving them to argue it out.

"I can't operate on you Mother, I can't go and thats my last word. Have her airlifted to Seattle and then we will talk. Owen and my baby have to finally for once in my life come first."

She left the room, she would in all honesty operate on Burke's Mother. The women was being stubborn and refused to fly to her. "Now were was Owen?" She wondered allowed.

"You still come here?" She opened the door and stepped carefully into the dark nosy room. Their vent, their place to hide when things were shitty and unfortunately for Cristina and Owen things were often shitty. "When your The Chief of Surgery you need a good place to hide and this qualifies." He was still trying not to be to angry and upset. Reminding himself that he too had picked up with an Ex. He looked up at her from his sitting place, "I'm not sure you should be here Cristina, in your..." He stopped thinking she would take offense. "My condition? I'm not going to Baltimore, Mrs Burke is flying out as we speak. The stubborn old bat caved. I don't love him Owen, It was just a lot of sex I promise."

She stood over the grate, the familiar gust of air blew up, causing her to giggle. "It never gets old, not after all this time. Come stand over here with me." She held out her hand for him to take.

"You know I actually don't need to know. We have been divorced a very long time so I guess it's not a big deal anymore." He pulled her close, "You a very challenging person," "And that will never change." She retorted.

"Hey, what am I getting? a Goddaughter or God son?" Cristina who was reading the OR board turned around to smile at her person. "I have no idea, your Godchild takes after Owen. As in very stubborn and the cord was in the way..." She was torn anyway about knowing the sex, after all the thought of a girl put the fear of god in her. All that girlie crap she hated and a boy would be okay but she did not do camping so it was probably better to wait until she was so tired and exhausted she cared about two things. That the baby was out and healthy.

"Oh yeah Owen's the stubborn one," her friend teased. "Hey did I see Burke...?" Cristina groaned. "Yes you did, I have to operate on his stupid Mother." Meredith patted her friend on the back. "You will be fine! your the best.."

"I know it's my burden being the best." She joked.

The day of Mrs Burkes surgery arrived, Cristina preformed the operation without a hitch. Burke was grateful and Cristina glad she had done this for them. Almost like closing the door on that chapter in her life.

"My Mother would like to see you..." She didn't want to see Burkes mother, the women called her selfish on their last meeting and she could only dread the crap she would come up with this time.

She entered the patient room, Mrs Burke had come around form her surgery and was recovering well. "You wanted to see me?" She sat by the older women's bed. "Yes I wanted to thank you for, agreeing to be my surgeon. We have never really seen eye to eye but I am grateful to you. You have a better women then I ever thought you would be.." "All due respect Mrs burke, but I'm the same person I have always been. I like who I am, my boyfriend likes who I am and so will my kid...I hope" She stood up to leave. "I wish you a speedy recovery." She left the room hoping that would be the last she saw of Burke or his Mother again. **TBC**

**Reviews are love love love...:D**


End file.
